25 días de navidad
by angelofdeath241107
Summary: Basado en el reto "25 otp Christmas challenge". Serie de 25 relatos cortos, en su mayor parte no conectados, ambientados en época navideña. Rated K más. Perry y Doofenshmirtz amistad/Fluff (mayormente).
1. Colocando adornos

**N/A: **Weell, quería escribir algo para navidad, pero no se me ocurría nada. Así que me pareció buena idea tomar los prompts de un reto titulado "25 otp Christmas challenge". Sé que es un poco tarde, y "con un poco tarde" quiero decir MUY tarde, para publicarlo. Lo siento (bloqueo del escritor).

Centraré esto en Perry y Doofenshmirtz, a menos que cambie de opinión y centre algunos drabbles en otros personajes. Se supone que sean 25 drabbles, según tengo planeado de 500 palabras en promedio, auto-conclusivos y no relacionados entre sí (no mucho, al menos), pero no sé si termine de hacerlos todos o si lo deje y continúe al año o algún día. No sé. Por ahora solo voy a ir sobre la marcha.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus creadores, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh… y de Disney. Solo escribo por diversión (y por practicar) no por lucro.

* * *

**25 días de navidad**

**Día 1:**

**Colocando adornos**

Aquella gélida mañana de diciembre, Perry había arribado al edificio púrpura esperando alguna trampa, un inador, un monólogo y, sobre todo, no haberse congelado, al ir allí, por nada, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta (utilizó la llave que tenía, puesto que no quería romper alguna pared y terminar escuchando los reclamos del científico) supo que no sería así.

Una gran variedad de adornos y una cantidad exagerada de luces navideñas se extendían por el suelo. Sabía que el departamento era grande, pero no creía que se necesitasen tantos metros para adornarlo.

No obstante, el gran desorden no era lo extraño. Lo curioso era que, entre todas las cosas regadas, estaba Heinz, enredado en una cantidad considerable de luces navideñas, forcejeando con los cables, en un intento vano por liberarse.

En cuanto el ornitorrinco entró en su marco de visión, sin embargo, el doctor cesó sus acciones bruscamente. Le miró durante poco menos de dos segundos y solo sonrió con timidez.

Perry simplemente se cruzó de brazos y, dándole una mirada cansada, levantó una ceja en forma de interrogatorio. No necesitó hacer más. Como siempre, Heinz entendió lo que quería decir.

Vanamente, el doctor trató de recuperar algo de su compostura, borró la sonrisa tímida de su rostro y la reemplazó por palabras.

—Ah, hola, Perry el ornitorrinco —dijo—. Llegas tempano hoy…

Perry no cambió su expresión. No necesitaba ver su reloj para decir que no era cierto. Ya pasaba de medio día. El sol en el cielo se lo decía.

Heinz dejó caer los cables de sus manos y, con ellos, sus intentos de excusas.

—Mira, no hay planes malvados hoy —admitió—. No tengo nada preparado, porque se me hizo tarde y todavía no he terminado con esto. Además que…

Iba a divagar. Perry lo sabía. Por lo que solo lo cortó con un asentimiento leve, casi imperceptible, y dio media vuelta para irse.

Si no había planes no tenía trabajo ni porque estar allí. Y, sin embargo, a medio paso de su movimiento, Heinz volvió a hablar:

—¡Oh, vamos! No vas a dejarme así, ¿cierto?

Lo cierto era que Perry estaba más que dispuesto a salir de allí, regresar al calor de su hogar, pasar el resto del día con su familia y dejar al hombre con sus asuntos (aunque estos fueran estar enredado con luces navideñas en el medio de su sala, todavía eran asuntos). Es decir, cualquier agente secreto lo haría y, por esta vez, él no quería ser la excepción, pero una parte de sí sabía que no sería así. Solo hacían falta unas cuantas palabras y él se quedaría, aun a pesar del frío que había calado en sus huesos en el viaje.

—¡Vamos! No seas tan grosero. Una ayudita por aquí no me vendría mal.

Y ahí estaban. Las dichosas palabras.

Con un suspiro de derrota, Perry dio media vuelta y, volviendo sobre sus pasos, se dispuso a ayudarle con el enredo de luces y cables, mientras mentalmente se prometía que solo le tomaría unos minutos y volvería a su hogar tan pronto como terminara.

Al final del día, sin embargo, habiéndose quedado en el apartamento más de tres horas continuas, ayudando al científico no solo con el enredo de cosas, sino también a colocar las decoraciones navideñas, solo pudo preguntarse por qué aceptaba este tipo de cosas.


	2. Haciendo tarjetas de navidad

**Día 2:**

**Haciendo tarjetas de navidad**

Lo cierto era que las tarjetas de navidad nunca le habían interesado mucho. La mayoría de las veces no solía ni siquiera detenerse a mirarlas. Así que era lógico que ahora no entendiera muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, o mejor dicho, lo que estaba _tratando _ de hacer.

Se había pasado más de media hora de pie frente a un aparador, simplemente mirando y descartando entre las diferentes tarjetas, tratando de hallar alguna que sea adecuada o que, de alguna manera, encajara con lo que estaba buscando, pero como era de esperarse no había encontrado nada.

Heinz bufó con fastidio, maldiciendo el momento en que se le ocurrió esa idea. Desde luego que era pésima. Es decir, era más que obvio que no encontraría nada apropiado para expresar bien una amistad/enemistad. Solo que no esperaba que fuera tan difícil.

En primer lugar, no estaría en ese lío si no habría decidido darle a su némesis un día libre (el día de navidad, para ser exactos), pero pensó que se lo merecía (además que Perry había estado muy irritable últimamente y él prefería no tratar con su ira, no con la "real"). Sin embargo, había pensado que mandarle una tarjeta, al menos, sería un buen detalle, ya que no podría darle su obsequio hasta después.

Así que, al no encontrar nada, decidió hacerlo por sí mismo. Sería más fácil, después de todo.

Pero de nuevo, lo que sonaba fácil no lo era en absoluto. No sabía que palabras serían las adecuadas ni cómo expresar un "feliz día" y al mismo tiempo un "te odio". Le llevó más de dos días completos terminarla. Estaba redactada en un papel fino, tenía un único dibujo en la portada y contenía más divagaciones que un mensaje claro en sí. No estaba satisfecho con el resultado, pero supuso que era mejor que nada.

Le tomó un poco de valor (en realidad mucho) para lograr enviarla a la O. ., pero una vez que lo hizo sintió una mezcla de alivio y pesadumbre.

En retrospectiva, tal vez no era una buena idea, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás. Solo esperaba que no terminara haciendo el ridículo. No mucho, al menos.

Poco sabía él que, al otro lado de la ciudad, al recibir la dichosa tarjeta, Perry simplemente sonreía.


	3. Sentarse frente a la chimenea

**N/A: **Sí, ya sé que es febrero, pero todavía no termino con esto. Así que voy a seguir actualizando de cuando en cuando aunque no sea ni diciembre ni navidad.

* * *

**Día 3:**

**Sentarse frente a la chimenea con chocolate caliente**

La primera vez que aquello sucedió fue solo consecuencia de una fuerte tormenta eléctrica, que había azotado la ciudad, al punto de provocar un apagón. Su sistema de seguridad se descompuso, dejándolo encerrado en su propio apartamento. Perry había llegado después de un tiempo, solo para quedar tan atrapado como él.

Sin nada más qué hacer, le había parecido buena idea tomar asiento cerca de la chimenea y contarle acerca de un antepasado suyo. Y, por más que no había sido algo convencional para dos némesis, tenía que admitir que fue un poco divertido.

Ahora, sin embargo, fue solo… extraño. Perry simplemente ingresó a su departamento (con ayuda de la llave que alguna vez le dio) en medio de la tarde y, sin decir nada (no era como si podría hablar, de todos modos), se sentó en el suelo, frente a la chimenea.

Su primera reacción fue un sobresalto, su segunda, confusión y su tercera fue preguntar.

—Perry el ornitorrinco —llamó—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Frustraste mi plan malvado en la mañana y no tengo nada más para el resto del día.

Heinz sabía que había hablado lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchara, pero Perry no dio ni la más mínima señal de ello. Solo permaneció allí, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando los maderos arder.

Algo estaba mal. Heinz lo sentía. Perry no solía comportarse de esa manera.

Dudando, dio unos poco pasos, antes de sentarse en el piso.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó.

Esta vez sí consiguió una reacción, sin embargo. Perry volteó a verlo durante poco más de dos segundos antes de volver a mirar hacia la chimenea. Aunque corto, eso bastó para que Heinz notara pequeños rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Algo estaba mal, entonces. Perry no acostumbraba llorar. No por nada, al menos.

Heinz no quiso presionarlo. De todos modos, sabía que Perry no le diría nada. No por ser incapaz de hablar, sino porque solía ser muy reservado en cuanto a sus asuntos personales.

No sabiendo qué hacer, había decido dejar que el silencio permanezca por algunos minutos, pero eso solo lo frustraba. Es decir, Perry siempre lo consolaba cuando algo le sucedía. Él quería hacer lo mismo. Solo que temía decir algo equivocado y arruinarlo.

Un pequeño sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y el doctor se obligó a volver a mirar a Perry. Solo para notar que un temblor leve recorría el cuerpo del Agente. Heinz supuso que se debía al frío. Porque había rastros de nieve en el pelaje del ornitorrinco. Probablemente se había helado cuando venía para allí. Invierno no era la mejor estación para salir, después de todo.

En un impulso de última hora, el científico se puso de pie y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra. Volvió algunos minutos después, con dos tazas de chocolate caliente en las manos y un cobertor en el brazo.

Tal vez no era capaz de decir las palabras correctas, pero al menos podría ayudarle a recuperar el calor. Algo era algo, después de todo.

Colocó el trozo de tela en los hombros de su némesis con suavidad, pero aun así llamó la atención del ornitorrinco. Perry se movió, lo suficiente para mirarlo, aceptar el cobertor y recibir la taza que se le ofrecía en una mano, pero después solo volvió a mirar la chimenea.

Heinz tomó asiento a su lado y, casi distraídamente, empezó a divagar. Habló de todo un poco y de casi nada en realidad. En ocasiones le preguntaba qué ocurría, aunque en realidad no esperaba una respuesta. Perry era reservado y él lo entendía. No había acudido allí para hablar. No. Probablemente solo fue para olvidar o para despejar sus pensamientos. Así que le concedió eso, mientras vagamente se preguntaba si Perry tenía amigos, aparte de él, a quienes podría acudir o si el dedicarse, casi enteramente, a su trabajo, le había quitado eso.

Para el ocaso, Heinz se complació al notar que Perry se había relajado un poco y hasta había llegado a interactuar con él.

Divagaba de algo sin mucha importancia, cuando el pitido del reloj de muñeca del Agente los interrumpió. Al instante, Perry se levantó del suelo y se apresuró a contestar.

Heinz no trató de escuchar. Sentía curiosidad, sí, pero no quería ser entrometido. Por lo que se limitó a tomar las dos tazas vacías y llevarlas a la cocina. Sin embargo, en el proceso, logró escuchar la voz de Monograma y algunas palabras sueltas, como: "hospital", "accidente" y "niños".

Él no quiso oír más. Sabía que tenía más que suficiente para pasar horas pensando en la remota manera en que esas palabras podían relacionarse con su némesis.

Para cuando volvió a la habitación, el Agente ya había apagado el aparato y, según lo que veía, se preparaba para salir.

El doctor supuso que recibió alguna buena noticia, porque se veía más animado.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó, a pesar de que sabía que estaba de más.

De cualquier manera, Perry asintió, antes de darle una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento e inclinar su sombrero en señal de despedida. Hizo su camino a la puerta a pasos apresurados y salió del apartamento.

Sin embargo, Heinz sabía, en el momento en que vio la sonrisa, que todo esto, por más complicado y moroso de sobrellevar que había sido, _realmente_ había valido la pena.


	4. Comprar regalos

**N/A: **Pequeños headcanons en este drabble. La mayoría son propios, aunque hay uno o dos que definitivamente son de tumblr. Anyway, here we go.

* * *

**Día 4:**

**Comprar regalos**

Perry no era bueno en esto. No en absoluto.

Tal vez se debía que era la primera vez que intentaba hacer... _algo como esto. _Después de todo, no era como si alguna vez habría tenido que pensar en el obsequio adecuado para su némesis/mejor amigo o para nadie en realidad. Porque, desde luego, fingir ser una mascota no pensante no le permitía dar dones a sus niños y en cuanto a la O.W.C.A…. No tenía amigos cercanos allí y ya que el intercambio de regalos anual se realizaba a través del "santa secreto" solo había tenido que comprar alguna baratija para un agente que ni conocía personalmente. Así que tal vez era natural que no tuviera ideas.

Tal vez por eso ir al centro comercial a caminar entre las tiendas, como un alma errante, le había parecido una idea razonable. Los Flynn-Fletcher no estarían allí, por lo que había sonado como algo fácil, pero después de pasar más de una hora entre las diversas tiendas, él estaba seguro de que no lo era.

No entendía por qué era tan difícil. Era un simple obsequio lo que estaba buscando. No el santo grial. No tenía por qué ser complicado, pero definitivamente _lo_ _era_.

Perry repasó una vez más sus opciones. Las cosas tecnológicas estaban definitivamente descartadas. Porque, aunque Heinz tenía un particular gusto por los inventos y las herramientas, obsequiarle algo así le daría la idea equivocada. Sería un tipo de apoyo para que continúe con sus planes malvados y, mientras que Perry estaría más que cómodo con eso, no se suponía que lo motive. Al fin y al cabo, era un agente secreto y no debía olvidarse de eso.

Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Una bufanda, un simple suéter, un adorno de mesa común? No, eran cosas demasiado ordinarias, demasiado obvias. También darían la idea equivocada. Porque, mientras que no lo ofenderían y/o alentarían de algún modo, solo darían a entender que no había estado prestando la atención suficiente a sus monólogos y a su día a día para obsequiarle algo más personal.

¿Algo relacionado con sus historias retrospectivas, entonces? ¿Un ocelote? No, eso sonaba horrible. ¿Un gnomo de jardín? No, eso era peor.

Perry suspiró con frustración. Solo quería un simple don que dijera "he estado poniendo atención", pero no de una manera sarcástica ni ofensiva.

¿Qué solían obsequiar los agentes secretos a sus némesis, de todos modos? Uh… De hecho, no creía que algún agente, aparte de él, hiciera esto… ni siquiera los más novatos.

Perry se cubrió el rostro con una mano, como si ese acto pudiese protegerle de su propia vergüenza, y se permitió dejar pensar. Al menos por ese día.

* * *

El día antes de navidad, no había estado particularmente contento con estar envuelto en luces decorativas, pero sí con la información que esas horas incómodas habían conseguido.

De manera que, en la mañana de navidad, se complació al entregar su presente al doctor. No era algo muy ordinario, pero tampoco algo potencialmente "malvado". No era algo insultante, a pesar de que lo había escuchado en las divagaciones de Heinz. No. Solo se trataba de dulces de almendra, tan simple como eso, pero Heinz amaba los dulces. Así que, supuso, era algo _adecuado_.

No se sorprendió ni se molestó al recibir un jarrón como obsequio, a cambio, (de cualquier manera, él ya lo había sabido desde hace meses). Al fin y al cabo, Heinz no sabía mucho sobre su vida personal y no era como si fuera a decirle algo solo por conseguir un mejor obsequio.

Así que, con una sonrisa fingida y una mueca a medio camino, internamente se preparó para recibir jarrones todos los años.

A fin de cuentas, no quería que fuera de ninguna otra manera.


End file.
